genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
OZ-1115+MBF01 Astraeus Blaze
OZ-1115+MBF01 ASTRAEUS BLAZE is a mobile suit featured in the fan fiction MS GUNDAM: THE LOST WAR CHRONICLES. It is piloted by Zyann Nigel Weapons and Armaments *2''' x 75mm dual barrel CIWS -''' fire-linked, mounted on head *'"Mjollnir" Compact Positron Cannon' - mounted either on the left hip or left shoulder for destroying battleships with more accuracy; has an independent micro-fusion reactor, power output rating 4674 kW; has an onboard nuclear capacitor for charging power, enabling it to destroy battleships time: 2 minutes; cooldown time: 3 minutes; positron cannon cycle time: 5 minutes; when used as close-range beam cannon, an emission sequencer is used to be able to shoot every 2 seconds. *'"Gungnir" Twin-Barreled Hyper Beam Rifle' - can be mounted on right hip or on the right shoulder for a long-ranged sniper rifle; has an independent micro-fusion reactor power output rating 4396 kW; has an onboard nuclear focus oscillator to change the spread of the beam shot, which enables to effectively shoot enemy MS up to 1320 km.; when used as a close-range beam rifle, it uses its beam sub-machine gun sequencer to shoot beam pulses 200 rounds per minute.Note: The "Mjollnir" and "Gungnir" folds into the HiMAT pack to provide additional boost, maneuverability, speed, and CQC effectivity. *'2 x Type Z2 Beam Sabe'r - mounted on HiMAT pack *'BLAZE Weapon System' - short for BLAst Zero Emp weapon system; the three "Macross" boosters mounted on HiMAT pack detach and can be remotely controlled for an electro-magnetic pulse shockwave that affects a 20-kilometer radius and lasts for 10 minutes. Astraeus Blaze's OS is unaffected by the BLAZE Weapon. Equipment and Design Features *'"Aletheia" System' - a modified ZERO system that originally existed on board the mysterious red MS, which was based on a certain "Heero Yuy" according to the MS's OS data. Since the ZERO system affects the brain of the pilot, a Soul Drive was programmed and installed by William Gates XV to decrease the pilot's mental stress dramatically. It allows the pilot with increased spatial awareness and overall battle periphery, enabling a Newtype pilot to fully expand his ability. It also allows Zyann to remotely control the "Mjollnir" and "Gungnir", as well as the BLAZE Weapon. *'H.A.R.O. FIELD or H-Field' - short for hyper anti-beam repelling orb, it is a beam energy dispersal field generated intended for defense against beam energy-based weaponry. *'Self-destruct system' *Powerplant multi-support system - enables the mobile suit to channel and rechannel all power outputs from the three powerplants. *'Biometric scan identification' - the mobile suit unit is operable only if the correct biometric signature are inputed. History The Astraeus was a a prototype high-powered tactical assault mobile suit created by BASURA Inc. from space war scraps and damaged mobile suit units, including the mysterious Macross technology equipment. In its initial system testing deployment, Adrian Zowih Frost piloted the unit. Notes *Astraeus Blaze was intended only to be a modified GunPla being posted in Facebook ™. *Its main body is from a 1/144 NG Mercurius. Other body parts are from a 1/144 NG Astray. The rest of the weaponry is from a kiddie meal of a local fastfood chain with a free Macross toy. *Astraeus is a portmanteau of the gunpla's body parts, "Astray" and "Mercurius". Modified GunPla Images External Links #Gunpla modification images Category:Lost War Chronicles mobile suit